the legend of zodiac
by SleepDeprivedLuna
Summary: what happens to a toa team who falls from grace, there jailed or exiled. what happens to a team that break the toa code death. if only that was what they got. human au rated m for later chapters
1. the trial

Dierak looked around the room he was confined in, his cell. He was chained up along with the other five in the room his teammates, his friends his brethren .No more than three days ago he was a proud and honorable toa who lead a team of toa who also got caught up in this as well. He was angry furious, and worried. The zodiac's his team or team omega were a hush group that very few know about, this would make things difficult to plead a case in there defense, he knew this but his mind was a blur he blew his long yellow hair covering his green eyes so he could see his team. There was his fiancée miya a toa of water, Ellie the teams sniper toa of air, Homura teams black smith toa of fire, Neus the teams tactician toa of ice, Admah the teams doctor toa of earth, then there was Dierak himself the only one with elemental power out of the main spectrum, he was a toa of plasma and the teams leader.

He looked to his right to see his second in command. Toa miya who was bound down tightly by chains for she was physically strong for a water toa, she could barely move. She looked at her leader and her fiancée blowing her long blue hair out of her vision to see him clearly. She spoke with kind soft voice.

"Dierak what's wrong? All of us have been in worse situations like this and come out ok." The others didn't share her optimism. "Cheer up guy's we'll just tell our story and we will be set free within the hour." Dierak kept looking at the metal floor, ashamed.

"I'm not so sure." He spoke up.

"We have seen those who betray the code we all stand for right they are ether executed or exiled, the six of us are bound, our weapons armor and masks were taken from us." It was Homura who spoke. He didn't finish they all knew what was happening. He bowed his head his short red hair covering his pale blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault, we should have kept to our mission and this would have never happened." Admah spoke saddened as to what has befallen them.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SORRY!" Admah raised his head to see Ellie his one eye glaring at his friend with anger. "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT WE SAW WE WERE ALL THERE WE HAD TO SAY SOMETHING!" Ellie was looking at his comrades who weren't objecting to his statements.

"But look where it got us Ellie we are imprisoned and who knows if we will live to see the sun again. Maybe we should have kept quiet till we had support instead of rushing in and making blind accusations without proof." Neus stated, with a glare.

"well excuse me for caring about the safety of everyone in the whole world ahead of our own."Ellie shot at Neus.

"ENOUGH THE LOT OF YOU!" Dierak shouted.

The six would have argued till the end of time but they were cut off by sunlight from the ceiling. All anger was left them and replaced by fear and worry. The floor moved upward slowly toward the light in the ceiling soon they were in front of thousands of on lookers, they were in metru nui capital the coliseum.

Dierak lifted his head squinting his eyes to try to see who would be carrying out there trial. There were three figures in the coliseum's glass box. To the right was Helryx the first toa ever, her name was well known, to the left was a man clad in armor Miserix the leader of the brotherhood of makuta, and in the center was the judge the man who lead metru nui for thousands of years the man who single handedly can protect metru nui if need be, and the reason metro nui has had peace for so long.

The strongest toa of fire who ever lives Toa Dume.


	2. the judge

Toa Dierak looked up at the man standing in the middle of the podium. It was dume, a legendary warrior who all toa knew as he single handedly has been defending metru nui for thousands of years. His presence alone has detoured many would be villains about committing crimes in his city. Dume was a tall tanned skinned muscular man who had short messy hair and a scruff bears as well as a few scars on his face, his eyes were a vibrant purple, he was middle aged to say the least. But everyone respected or feared the name dume for a reason.

Millions of matoran and toa cheered as dume watched the many cameras in the coliseum trained on him, he was judging them as warriors, as well as for there so called crimes. He then raised his hand; a hush fell over the crowd. They waited on his every action with bated breath.

"You six toa are herby under trail for the crimes against the Great Spirit, as well as the matoran who call you heroes." His words were like stones on each of their chests, they were innocent but this wouldn't matter if dume didn't see that his words are final.

"NOT GUILTY SIR!" all six toa yelled at the top of their lungs.

Dume smiled but as soon as it was there it was gone, his face illuminated on the large monitor he spoke again.

"You six are brave to lie to me, not many who do get away with it." He began. "So tell me why do I have visual proof that you SIX AIDED THE ESCAPE OF THE SIX WARLORDS THE BARRAKI!"

A video clip showed the six warlords being freed of the bonds, and the toa in question giving them their weapons and letting them go on an undisclosed sea vessel. The six were in shock they didn't do this they helped bring down the Barraki. But their fates were sealed there was no way out of this.

"THAT IS FALSE MY TEAM AND I WOULD NEVER HELP TRAITORS AND ENDAGER MATORAN IN THE PROCESS!" Dierak shouted in protest. This however was in vain.

The crowd began to murmur, the warlord were slave driver, cold hearted killers, all to usurp the Great Spirit. They became such a threat it took the combined effort of dume as well as multiple toa teams and the brotherhood to take them down, only for them to escape with the help of some traitorous toa.

The crowd began to shout in anger; they began to throw anything on hand with surprising accuracy for matoran. A rock hit miya in the side of her head, many rocks and other potential lethal objects were hitting the toa causing slight gashes to them causing bleeding. Dume's lip began to curl and his anger rose quickly.

"ENOUUUGH!" he exploded, slamming his fists down extinguishing all the flames in the coliseum. Harsh shadows filled were bright flames once were. After a few moments flames slowly began to relight and illuminate the coliseum. Dume collected himself, rarely did he outburst like this Helyx and Miserix looked at one another with confused looks dume never lost his temper ever, it wasn't like him.

"Your ranks are here by stripped your names erased off our honored halls. You six are found guilty of treason to your toa brethren, the matoran and the Great Spirit; you will be placed in holding cells till your execution. Take them away." With that dume left not even watching the now struggling toa being dragged off into the deepest cells bellow the coliseum.

Dume stormed out of the podium stairway, anger in his eyes his breath ragged and scarce. Clenching his fist he summoned his will power and calmed himself, and continued walking past his office he passed by a makuta who guarded his chamber. Teridax the sergeant showed no emotion and stared straight ahead and only saluted as the toa walked past him. As soon as he was out of his vision and ear shot Teridax collapsed exhausted. He was in a cold sweat.

He almost was overpowered by that one toa, and was almost discovered _. I need to be more careful from now on and not act so directly toward him from now on._ He whipped the sweat off himself and began to calm himself. Part one of his plan was now completed now on to part two. He walked off down the long corridors whistling in a joyful tune.

-Later that night in the great forge-

The heat of the forge never bothered dume in fact it paled in comparison to the heat he could create and command. He stood alone next to the loud forge contemplating the events that had transpired. A loud groan of rusted metal doors broke his thoughts. He turned to see Helryx and Miserix in the doorway; he waved them in and motioned to close the door.

The heat made the two nauseous, but they bared it for there meeting was very important. After a brief silence dume spoke just barley over the roar of the forge.

"We have a major problem on our hands." He began. "You two must have sensed it as well. There are other powers at work here; the events that transpired today were all too coincidental."

"Yeah why would a toa team betray the great spirit like this?" Miserix whispered.

Dume sighed, in turn the flames of the forge quivered as if to responding to his breath. "No those six were innocent, on top of that someone was in my mind controlling my actions. My thoughts are they found something or saw something they shouldn't have and are being taken care of in a way as not to draw attention to the true terrorist."

The two stood shocked. Dume continued, "There is indeed a traitor among out ranks but it is not those six, however I cannot go back on my verdict."

This angered Helryx. "so those six are just going to die for no reason taking the fall for some coward who manipulated you!"

Dume glared at Helryx who in turn glared back, soon steam enveloped the room. The two toa of opposing elements were locked in death stares with one another.

Miserix broke the silence. "So what are we going to do to find this traitor and save the toa?"

Helryx didn't even hesitate for a moment as she said a name. "Botar"

Dume nodded then leaned over and whispered in her ear, the location and cell number where the toa were held in.

"this meeting never happened." He stated then the three left the forge. They had work to do.


	3. the challenge

Dierak tried with all his strength, which was much due to his weakened state. He fell on his ass exhausted the simplest of tasks now took so much out of him to do. All six of them were wearing special collars on their necks that not only severed there connection to the elements they wielded, not only that but it constantly drained there natural strength as well it left them weak and defenseless he hated this feeling. It was the only disadvantage of being a toa in his eyes; if you couldn't be killed or were imprisoned a collar was all it took to make you roll over.

He looked at his team who all had been silent since they had been placed in there holding cell. They all had hopeless looks on their faces, they had given up he didn't blame them. He did as well then he had an idea it was his only thought now he didn't care if he failed he had to try, not for him but for his team.

He slammed on the bars over and over making loud noised to get one or any guards attention, he had a plan and he was dumb enough to try it. His teammates look at their leader with confused looks on their faces. Miya spoke up to try to calm her fiancé down.

"Dierak dear please stop your making a fool out of yourself." She said flatly. She didn't feel well lately she ate more recently and threw up most of it the guards were forced to bring in food of the odd and strange kind. She knew why but didn't want to tell her lover he had a lot on his mind right now. Dierak ignored her; he was dead set on this it needed to work it must. Soon a guard came by to see what the problem was, a toa of fire. He was a tall man with slightly graying hair, tan skin and chromed armor and weapons stepped into view.

"The hell do you want traitor?" the toa said. Sounding very annoyed he was on guard duty to a bunch of criminals.

"I NEED TO SPEAK TO LORD DUME IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!" Dierak shouted at the toa, who didn't appreciate the even louder toa or the tone.

"everyone I have failed you as a leader, you all are in this mess because of me and there's only one thing I know I can try to do to get your freedom." He turned to the guard and shouted at the top of his lungs. "I CHALLENGE LORD DUME TO A FIGHT ONE ON ONE!" But he was taken aback by Dierak request; he then started laughing uncontrollably even.

"AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAH. He howled. "you fight lord dume that's insane none have faced him and lived to tell about it, he never goes easy on anyone why do you think he is so respected and feared by many." The guard stated.

The others had worrying looks on their faces, Dierak was no stranger to ludicrous plans but this was out of the norm even for him. Homura got up and grabbed his leaders left arm.

"Dierak don't shorten your own life any more than it is, think of Miya you two should be together even with how short our time is." Dierak shrugged off his friend and turned to his team and had the saddest look on his face.

Dierak grabbed the guard by his chest plate and shoved him into the metal bars. He then leaned in and reached for the guard's transmitter and spoke into it angrily.

" this is toa Dierak leader of the zodiacs, this is a challenge to lord dume. Fight me for my teams freedom I win they go free and you keep me, I lose well everything stays the same. Don't keep me waiting." He let go of the guard who in turn punched him in the face. The blow caused a gash above his right eye but nothing serious.

Within a few moments the guards transmitter boomed with Dume's commanding voice. To everyone's surprise.

"so the leader is not only arrogant but foolish as well, what makes you think you can best me in combat."

"I don't but I have to try, my team shouldn't suffer for my mistakes." Dierak replied back.

"Your modest, and humble. I respect that. Very well toa your challenge has been accepted."

Dierak smiled for a moment. Then it faded realizing what his mouth got him into, a fight with dume.

"Guard what is your name and team?" dume asked. The guard was shocked and fumbled with the transmitter then responded.

"Norik sir, leader of the toa Hagah." Norik said over the device.

"Norik bring Dierak and his team above to the coliseum bring you collar keycards, I want this to be a fair fight." Dume responded.

"Yes sir right away."

With that the six of them were brought up above back to the coliseum were they had their trial earlier. When they got above they found it was well past midnight the twin moon's being the only source of light. And in the middle of the coliseum was dume ready and waiting.

Dierak was brought down to face dume, his collar was removed. Without it he felt his connection to his element come back to him, he twitched a bit he felt good he felt powerful. He stared down Dume he sized him up, Dume was a few feet taller than him and had more muscle. He was about to start when his thoughts were interrupted by Miya.

"WAIT!" she shouted, the two turned to see Norik had lost grip on the female toa who was running down to Dierak, who was confused.

"what are you doing Miya, now's not the time im trying to win your freedom here." He whispered to her.

"Dierak I need to tell you something and I fear I may not be able to after you match with dume."

He looked at her and put his arms around her waist, and rested his head on chest she was taller than him after all. "What is so important my azure beauty?" she giggled at that, making the sweetest sound he heard in years.

"You're not only fighting for the lives of your team mates and me." She stated to her confused lover. She continued." You need to fight for yourself as well im not bringing a baby into this world without a father." She pulled his left hand down to her stomach.

Dierak didn't know how to feel. He feared dume he could die his friends and lover could die but now his own child as well. He had more reason to win now not that he was going to hold back regardless. He started to tear up, and smiled.

"You mean I'm a father?" she nodded. Dierak in turned grinned and hugged his lover as hard as he could. Miya in turn laughed and cried as well she then hugged him back knowing that this may be for the last time. Dierak then pulled her down and kissed her on her lips, tears streaming down both of them. He pulled away no more stalling, it was now or never.

"Don't let him beat you honey, were rooting for you all six of us." Miya said with a smile. She was then returned to the stands by the guards and Norik.

Dierak felt weird a mixture of emotions flowed through him his powers returned, he was a father his friends watching cheering him on he needed to win for all of them. He turned to dume, who was standing in the same spot he didn't move from his spot he stood patiently waiting.

"Are you ready Dierak?" said dume with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes . Get ready cuz im coming at you with all that I am." Dierak responded.

"That's good to hear, this would be short if you didn't. you got one chance to back down if your scared I don't want to see you get a little burnt." Dume said as embers started to swirl around the toa.

"oh don't worry. Don't you know?" Dierak said as arcs of plasma started to emanate from him. "PLASMA BURN HOTTER THAN FIRE!" he shouted and charged at dume.


	4. a new home

Dierak rushed at dume, plasma arcs poured off his arms. He closed the distance between the two and began throwing punches at full force. Dume just dodged every single punch then returned with a few of his own. Dierak managed to dodge most of them but the heat off of Dume's punches singed Dierak's skin.

Dierak knew this fight could be over any second if any of Dume's blows connected. _Shit this fight is going nowhere fast, it doesn't help that my own power takes so long to charge it's not as affective in small bursts. I need to keep him still, I've got it._

Dierak placed both of his hands on the octagonal steel floor and breathed, his breath turned into steam as he exhaled, it was like white smoke was filling his lungs. He poured all his stored heat into the floor turning it red hot as it glowed. Dume was not fazed by this at all and walked toward Dierak.

Dume stepped onto the heated floor and right as he did his foot fell through and sank him to the waist. Dume was trapped in red hot molten slag that he walked into. _YES! I've got him I can't believe that worked._ Dierak thought, but he didn't let up on his assault.

This didn't stop dume though as he began slogging his way through the molten slag. Dierak was shocked by this never the less gave dume all he had in one last move. _I hope I don't kill you by mistake dume or I will go to jail._ Dierak then moved his arms up and with the heat infused metal a giant fist was created. Dume just stared blankly as the molten arm rose, towering above him. Dierak brought his arms down with all his might, the metal hand doing the same sealing dume into a molten tower that he didn't even bat an eye at.

Dierak turned to his teammates and thrust his arms up victorious. "YES I DID IT WERE FREE OF OUT CRIMES, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!" shouted Dierak. "NORIK TAKE OFF THERE COLLARS I WON." Norik did as asked and began to remove the inhibiter collars one by one starting with Homura who rubbed his neck as the collar irritated him. Dierak collapsed on the steel floor exhausted, he was almost spent, as he was going to close his eyes to take a nap Miya broke him out of it.

"DIERAK LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" she shouted. As Dierak reared his head to face what was behind him he froze with fear, he could not move fear gripped him and held him down, his thoughts raced through his mind. _What's going on why can't I move?! I need to face my opponent head on like a true toa!_ He forced himself to stand which he found out was incredibly difficult to do. That's when Dierak noticed something. Dume was bigger than before not only in size but in muscle mass to, that is when it hit him he wasn't fighting dume he never was.

 _If I wasn't fighting dume who the hell was I fighting, why is it so difficult to stand why am I in such a fear…. Fear. I'm in fear of this person as of this moment; the only people I know who can instill fear without a second notice are the makuta._

Then the dume was hit by a purple jet stream of fire. Sending him flying across the arena. Dierak's crippling fear was vanished, he stood and looked in the direction of where the fire came from to his surprise to see a fully armored dume along with two matoran at his side. Dierak looked blankly at the two little matoran by Dumes side, one was blond haired and had amber eyes, the other had moss green hair with aqua eyes. Dume looked at the two matoran gave them each a grunt and motioned them to leave. The two ran off as dume walked slowly toward Dierak his glaive still smoldering as he slashed the air to let off the charred bits of metal more flames erupted off it setting it ablaze once more in a purple hue. Dierak began to sweat as dume got closer to him the heat from his glaive was extremely hot similar to his own plasma if he could channel such power.

Dume looked at Dierak grabbed him by his wrist and brought him to his feet. As Dierak stood up dume towered over him his face gave off a look of anger, he then handed Dierak a fruit and yelled at homura to join them. Hesitating for a moment but joined his leader and dume one the floor. dume also handed him a fruit.

"Eat" he said.

The two did and almost gagged the fruit was very bitter and didn't taste good at all. As they were about to spit it out dume slammed his glaive into the ground and pinched both of their noses shut. To their shock.

"Swallow now."

The two did as they were told and coughed and gagged after the fruit was consumed. They then began to feel there fatigue vanish and more energy flowing through their veins.

"I was on my way to relies all six of you and have you join me in purging out the traitor in our mist, but it seems they were keen to eliminating you all first." Dume stated. "be glad that Lhikan noticed you all here."

"why on earth was a matoran here this late at night?" asked homura.

"to get me coffee I need my caffeine fix this late at night." Dume responded.

Dume turned to Norik and shouted. "NORIK GET THOSE FOUR TO SAFTLY MAKE SURE THEY ARE NOT HARMED!" norik did as he was told and escorted the other four out, miya managed to get out. "KICK HIS ASS BAE! GO HOMURA! "

Dume then handed Dierak and homura their weapons, Dierak grabbed his sword which dwarfed him. Dierak felt his power surge into his massive sword. Homura swung his twin axes and tested them by igniting them. The three then turned their attention to the imposter in the wall that was just now digging himself free. The imposter's illusion fell revealing who it was all along.

"No point in hiding now is there." The imposter Said.

"Step into the light I want to know who I'm going to kill." Dume stated. Pointing his glaive at the man.

The man stepped out of the shadows and the twin moons revealed the man to be Icarax a warrior of the brotherhood. He began to laugh loudly as the three stared him down. He summoned his own weapons that were a pair of huge gauntlets. He smashed his fists together and rushed at the three. He swung his fists at the three toa, homura and Dierak dogged while dume met him head on and stopped his lumbering fist with his bare hand, he then lifted the towering giant and flipped him over and plunged his glaive down upon him, and explosion of purple flames erupted engulfing the whole arena. To dumes shock his blade was stopped as the makuta clasped his hands holding the blade inches from his face.

Dume leaped back and the other two rejoined the lord of fire. "he is stronger than I first thought." Dume stated. "we need to work as a team you two flank him and ill distract him." The two nodded." On my mark. Go."

Dierak and homura rushed Icarax from both sides combining both plasma and fire, Icarax just toyed with the two toa laughing manicly as he tossed them around like toys.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE JUST ADORABLE THINKING YOU CAN TAKE ME ON WHILE DUME FLEES IN FEAR. BRAVE ILL GIVE YOU THAT."

"fear huh I don't know the meaning of the word." Dume said as he appeared behind Icarax and trusted his glaive through him sending him flying once more, only this time not barring him into a wall. Smoke erupted from the point of contact filling the whole arena, making visibility very low.

Dume stood motionless and swung the flakes of charred metal off his glaive in turn it ablaze again. He saw the two toa running toward him. Homura and Dierak stand by him.

"Did you get him this time lord dume?" asked homura dume was going to respond when Dierak broke the flow.

"Look movement ill get him."

"no toa I will finish him off, he dares to get up after what he has done to my brethren his sentence is death." He rushed at blinding speed at Icarax and in one motion cut him in half. Only to find his blade went through a lot faster than it should have, he looked at his victim to find he didn't cut Icarax, but Dierak instead who had his left arm lopped off. Dume whirled around and as the smoke cleared saw homura on the ground knocked out and Icarax standing were "Dierak" was. He was tricked again he then rushed at Icarax again with all his might who just swatted him away and the force knocked dume into the adjacent wall barring him in rubble and knocking out the lord of fire. Icarax then moved in for the kill.

He screamed in pain and clutched his arm, Dierak looked at his severed arm and howled in pain; he clasped his stub and felt the immense heat pour out as charred flesh and blood was all he could feel. He noticed dume homura were knocked out and Icarax lumbered over dumes unconscious body ready to kill him. With sheer will power he tried to block out the searing pain of his lost limb and grabbed his sword hefted it over his shoulder and rushed at Icarax. Icarax noticed him, and caught him in one of his massive hands. Dierak in turn stabbed him with his sword.

"AGHAAH! YOU PEST!" he then slammed Dierak and then everything went black.

Dierak felt a warm feeling, along with several sharp pains but soon fell back into the nothingness of his mind. He wanted to stay like this forever.

 _This feels nice so warm and cozy must have had a nightmare, cant wait to tell miya about it. She'll get a kick out of it. All I got to do is get out of bed._

Nothing he couldn't move.

 _Haha miya must be on me trying to keep me in bed she's so adorable, but I need to get up now._ He tried to move again but couldn't frustrated he tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth, his jaw felt something in his mouth as if someone was trying to choke him to death.

He opened his eyes to be met with searing eye pain and his vision was blurry with a splash of yellow liquid like substance. He moved his head around his vision slowly adjusting to his environment. _Where the hell am i._ he looked around as his vision finally allowed him to see clearly. He was in a tank with a strange tube feeding him oxygen. He felt his pulse race as he moved around the cramped tank. _No no no no no no no no no_. _AHHHHH GET ME OUT OF HERE_!He began to bang on the sides of the tank and soon cracks started to form, then in an instant the glass tube broke and he fell on the steel floor, and pulled out the long tube out of his thought and vomited out a strange substance. He gasped for air as his lungs began to work as they should for the first time in a long time. He coughed and heaved and got his Barings, he found tubes leading into his right arm and moved with his left to get them out. He waited but nothing happened wondering what was wrong he looked at his left arm.

To his disbelief it wasn't there just a severely burned nub just past the shoulder. He ripped the iv lines out with his teeth and winched as the process wasn't smooth. Tears welled up as the iv lines were ripped out and all he was left was a bleeding right arm. Then to his horror the blood then retreated back into him and sealed the wound up leaving no pain as if it never happened.

He looked at himself in horror as he scrambled to his feet trying to find a mirror and a set of cloths. He searched around the lab to find a few suitable cloths for now at least. _At least I'm a small toa or these wouldn't fit me._ He thought finding it some difficulty getting dressed he found that some of the sizes he used to wear wouldn't fit him, so he found the next size up and they fit just fine. _I need to find out what happened to me my arm heals itself iv seem to have grown a bit, somehow, I need a mirror._ He didn't find a mirror but found a metal tray with a very reflective surface. When he could get it to focus he gasped and dropped the tray, it hit the floor with a loud clang. He fell to the floor in terror and grasped his head with his only arm.

 _I have changed. My arm can heal itself iv grown in size ._ he grabbed the tray again and looked at himself. His once blond hair was now as black as the moonless night, his blue eyes were now w crimson red and he had a paler completion. He tossed the tray away in anger, disgust, and fear. He sat on the floor for a while longer then slowly stood up. _i need answers I need to know where I am._ He felt his power return and he called his hand to glow for light, but as he did his hand began to glow to bright faster and faster, startling him his concentration lost the power that was in his hand was let loose the plasma energy then blasted a hole in the wall, and the one after that, and the one after that, for a number of rooms.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON!"Dierak shouted before he could think any more alarms began to sound. He needed to escape.


	5. the noise

Noise. Loud blaring noise. The alarm blasted in his ears plasma dripped off his fingers, he was in a daze then he came too. He looked around snapped to it and exited thro the new hallway he had made.

 _I need answers, where are my teammates where the fuck am i._ Dierak continued _I need air._ Dierak met a wall at the end and once again called upon his power to heat his hand up to melt the steel wall. he pressed his hand up to the wall expecting it to melt but it didn't. He found that the wall was still standing. He tried again only to find the same result that was until he peered closer to the set of rivets. They were vibrating slightly but they were. Slowly they began to shake more and more until it felt like the wall was being hit with an earthquake. He shoved with all his might and the section came down. The twin moons over looked him as if watching him. He saw the ground and search lights, then another wall lined with barbed wire, and then there was the ocean.

"Fucking karzani, there's no way I can get away from here with these alarms." then Dierak felt a sharp pain. He screamed in pain, he looked down to find a dagger had pierced his abdominal area. He looked behind him he felt cold. He saw a pale white man with long white hair and red eyes with dark circles under them. He spoke barely over a whisper.

"you're not leaving at all." Said the man. With that he threw Dierak away and out his hole he had made. Dierak fell a few stories down and landed with a loud.

KRACK

he felt his right leg break as he landed. Bone shattered blood began to ooze into his flesh turning his leg a dull shade of red. He howled in pain. The man floated down, softly touching the ground not even making a sound. His twin blade at the ready, he walked toward Dierak. Dierak clawed at the ground and tried to crawl away, _shit why is Krika here where the hell am I, and holy fuck this hurts soooo bad!_ He gritted his teeth as each movement was met with searing pain. Then a ivory blade slammed into the ground in front of his face. Krika was there with his icey glare. He spoke with a hushed tone.

Dierak froze. He was staring death in the eyes again, this time though he felt no fear only anger. _hes going to kill me, im going to die. I don't wana die. I need to escape._

 _ **I can help you…. Your leg is healed buy me some time ill get you out of here.**_

 _Who are you?_ Dierak was met with silence. _Oh mata nui im going insane._ Dierak looked down to find his leg was indeed fully healed even the bones that were put back together. With one motion he kicked krika off his feet and stood again ready to fight his opponent.

Krika picked himself off the ground and brushed off the dirt. He threw his blades aside stripped himself of his armor revealing his pale skin with average muscle mass, and just stood there leaving himself open. A crowed of guards with shields began to circle locking Dierak and krika in. _shit it's a cage match._ A cage match was used to weed out those who joined the brotherhood, also used as a form of combat training. Some of the most elite toa came to train here years ago they came back within the week saying they wanted to quite. Dierak never learned of what happened but he heard a rumor that it was a cage match that put them in that state.

Krika breathed in. "you must know about our cage matches right." Dierak didn't say a word. "There's only one rule the one who gets knocked out looses, powers and kanohi pendants are allowed." Shields began to slam into the ground they repeated this action the noise rang through the night. Dierak readied himself into a fighting stance. He rushed at krika and gave him a mean hook, landing a powerful punch to krikas face. He didn't move in fact he didn't even react. Krika moved his face forcing Dierak's hand still connected to his face. Krika retaliated with a punch of his own. Dierak bent a knee, then threw a blow to his stomach, krika barley flinched he returned without warning krika kicked Dierak in the ribs with a CRACK. Dierak gasped for air as his breath was knocked out of him, krika then lifted him up and threw another punch this time to his stomach, and Dierak tasted blood. He was thrown to the ground, the ground cracked when he landed. Krika spoke again soft as if a whisper.

"You can't hurt me. You can't win. You will die here. And all you will be known for are your sins, hero." He grabbed one of his ivory blades and raised it just above Dierak's head. He slammed his arm downward aiming to lop off Dierak's head. Dierak closed his eyes and prepared for death.

Then the sound of shattered metal filled the night. Dierak opened his eyes to see that he was still alive. Krika had a blank expression on his face but held a shattered blade in his hands. Some of the metal shards had embedded into krika's arm as well as his ribs. Blood began to seep out of him draining him of even more color. Dierak turned his attention to were the blade was headed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT." Dierak screamed.

Shadow It was bubbling out of Dierak's severed arm like a sick parasite. It held the broken blade then let it go. It fell to the ground then the shadow dissipated. Krika lunged at Dierak with the broken blade and when he was with inches of him. He evaporated, krika struck dirt he stood under the twin moons. Blood trailed off him and began to pool by his feet. He felt nothing. He was empty. But today he felt something rage, his prey got away this was unacceptable. Two men and a matoran walked up an approached krika, they wore lab coats, one had a sickly green hair and glasses mutran the brotherhoods chief medical examiner. The matoran who had black hair and blue eyes vican had medical bandages' in hand as well as surgical equipment. The other had slicked black hair amber eyes chirox and he wasn't happy.

Somewhere else in the world.

Dierak landed with a thud. He was barely conscious he lost a lot of blood, he raised his head to see that he was in front of a large set of doors. The smell of the sea and his own blood faired his nose. The doors opened he could barely able to make out the figure. The figure was female tall brown skin and wore an assortment of skulls ,cloth and metal. She had long black hair in braids as well as in a large pony tail. An ample bust and carried a scepter. She noticed Dierak's broken and dyeing body and spoke her words like poison in his ears.

"hello there welcome to the-" and then everything faded to black.


End file.
